


Beginnings

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Optic ink au, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in Optic Ink AU. After his encounter with Bendy, Sammy wakes up to see he's finally back to being human. As he searches around the studio he runs into a bright person.





	Beginnings

"Ugh." A voice groaned opening his eyes to see where he was. "W-where am I?" The man, known as Sammy Lawrence got up and looked around. He didn't know what happened to him, but he remembered seeing Bendy and who were his lord and savior, destroying him. Sammy didn't know if all that was a dream or was he dead and in heaven.

Sammy rubbed his head and realized he didn't feel ink anymore. He felt his skin, something he hasn't felt in a long time. "I-I'm me again!" Sammy cheered. He wanted to see for himself if this was true. It was hard to find a mirror a puddle of water anywhere in this inky studio!

Once he found a mirror in one of the rooms he smiled and saw his features will still the same. His fluffy blonde hair his eyes and his skin were back to normal.

But one thing remained. How was he going to get out?

"Great! I'm not trapped in my inky prison, but now trapped in this hell hole of a studio." Sammy mumbled. He decided to look for an exit so he can see the outside world, which he hadn't seen in a long time.

Sammy walked around the studio, he hoped with his knowledge walking around placing Bendy cutouts in the studio he can use that as his trail to lead him back to the exit. After making it around the studio he spotted the elevator, and decided to go in.

"Let's see here." Sammy thought looking at the buttons, he clicked one button, and soon the elevator closed and took Sammy to the darkest level of the studio. Once the elevator opened he walked in and saw the whole room filled with ink. "Oh shit." Sammy whispered.

Sammy saw the ink flooded all over the room, he gulped afraid stepping into the ink and becoming locked in to his inky prison once again. He looked around the area and saw the safest place was a box with a tape recorder far away from the staircase.

Standing there, he heard the swishing of ink like there was someone walking in the ink. Sammy turned around and saw a figure coming through the corner. "H-Hello!" Sammy called out.

The figure didn't stop and kept moving. "Can you help me?" Sammy asked. The figure kept on walking, using a light looking for the voice. Once the light blinded Sammy, the figure made a screech that made Sammy flinch.

Sammy looked up and gasped seeing the figure, but his head was a projection. "Oh god." He whispered. "What happened to you?"

The projectionist looked at Sammy up and down with his light, like he was scanning him or something. Sammy shivered in fear. The former music director opened his eyes and saw the projectionist stare at him.

"P-Please. D-don't hurt me." Sammy whimpered using his hands as defense.

The projectionist stared at him and placed his hand on Sammy's forehead. Sammy shivered and pushed the hand away, once he felt the ink.

"Don't touch me either!" Sammy yelled, when he opened his eyes he saw no ink what so ever on his head. Sammy sighed in relief.

The projectionist just rolled his lens and made a low wiring noise. Sammy nervously chuckled and stood up facing the creature.

"So." Sammy started in an awkward tone. "Who are you? What happened to you?" He asked. The Projectionist tried to speak, but all it sounded like was a wiring, screechy noise. "Guess you can't talk, huh?" Sammy asked, not understanding the mysterious projectionist.

The Projectionist nodded. Sammy thought what to call the Projectionist then he felt a light bulb blink in his mind.

"Well since I don't know your name. I'm going to call you, Lensey!" Sammy beamed with a smile. Lensey raised a lens when he heard his new name. "It's easier for me to call you, and it's cute." Lensey made a loud whirring noise, which sounded like a growl.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Sammy begged shielding himself. Lensey loosen and the two just stood there, awkwardly.


End file.
